heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse)
Ra's al Ghul is a radical international Eco-Terrorist who has been around for Hundreds of years. He believes that the evils of humanity are a blight on our planet, and seeks to extinguish them through whatever means he deems necessary. Through an international cabal named the League Of Assassins, he manipulates world events to achieve his own ends. This frequently puts him into conflict with the Batman, one of very few adversaries he deems worthy enough of himself, and who he has encouraged to marry his daughter Talia al Ghul. Although most of his power comes from his immense influence, he is also a formidable combatant, having the benefit of many lifetimes worth of experience and accumulated skill. Ra's achieves his immortality through the ancient Lazarus Pits. His name literally translates to Demon's Head, or Head of the Demon. It is unconfirmed if he is or is not dead after the events of Arkham City. Involvement Batman: Arkham Origins Ra's, still using the Lazarus Pit to cheat death for nearly 600 years, would still be intent on destroying Gotham, though this time through political means. Having built up a massive army of skilled ninjas, known as the League of Assassins, and massive business empires, mostly under the supervision of his daughter, Talia, to fund its criminal and terroristic operations, Ra's was a true force to be reckoned with. However, the appearance of the vigilante known as the Batman in Gotham intrigued the ancient warlord as his apparent and immense skills in stealth and combat would make him a prime candidate for his organization, perhaps even his right hand man and eventual successor, if he could be turned to their side. As the hero was already well versed within Gotham and its criminal underworld, Batman would be ideally placed to carry out the warlord's brutal methods of cleansing Gotham and, eventually, the world. Ra's ultimate opportunity to test Batman and implement his plans to eliminate most of the population in Gotham would present itself when the biggest crime lord of the city, Black Mask, actually the Joker, a new criminal mastermind and mass murdering psychopath, in disguise, would put a $50 million hit on the Dark Knight's head and hire eight of the world's most deadly assassins. One of the assassins would be none other than Shiva, an immensely skilled operative under the command of Ra's, who was given orders by her master to accept the proposition to put Batman through a series of tests and implement operations that would be instrumental in his plans years later for the city. These plans involved Shiva contacting political activist, Quincy Sharp, having been observed by the League of Assassins as being ideal for a pawn due to his power hungry and political ambitions of becoming Mayor, and convince him to open up Arkham Asylum, previously shut down after numerous cases of illegal activities and experimentation. Shiva assured Sharp that by reopening this institution, he can use it as a prison to contain the more dangerous criminals, and gain massive public support to nominate him and eventually elect him as Mayor, though reminding him that it would still take some time to accomplish all this and patience was required as a result. In reality, Ra's and Shiva planned for the opening of this asylum to eventually start a chain reaction of events that would culminate in the opening of an even more brutal prison that would pave the wave for the destruction of the city and its population. To further their designs, Ra's gave Shiva control over a squadron of his trained soldiers and ordered her to use them to murder corrupt officers and criminals in order to draw Batman out in the open and into a series of tests to see just what the hero is capable of. In the end, Batman proved to be just as Ra's had hoped; skilled, honorable, and persistent. While Batman refused to take a life, no matter how corrupt, Shiva gave him a reprieve and hoped that one day the hero would learn that Gotham could not be saved, only torn down and rebuilt from the ashes. By the end of the night, the Joker's destructive plans would lead to the brutal deaths of nearly a thousand people and the destruction and many of the city's structures. This allowed Quincy to use the chaos as incentive to start a campaign to reopen Arkham Asylum, a goal that was eventually solidified not too long afterwards after continuous riots and breakouts at Blackgate Penitentiary, the previously sole prison for all Gotham criminals. With the foundations of Ra's plans now in effect, the warlord was ready to start the next phase of his operations when he was told a particularly useful piece of information by Shiva; she had fought Batman before. Having recognized the vigilante's fighting style as perfectly identical to that of a man known as Bruce Wayne while he was training abroad, when both were training under Master Kirigi in North Korea, Shiva had accurately deduced the hero's identity. Armed with this knowledge, Ra's was prepared not to ruin Bruce Wayne's life nor reveal his identity, but use it to form a more personable relationship with the hero and persuade him to accept his ideologies of cleansing the world through the eradication of most of its population. Batman: Arkham Asylum Ra's' Society of Shadows attacked Wayne Enterprises around the world to draw Batman out. Eventually, Ra's and Batman crossed paths face to face when Batman when he saved Ra's' daughter Talia from an attack, but in the process he was stabbed with a poison dagger. Ra's let Talia nurse him back to health and Bruce, upon recovery, learned they knew his identity. Ra's introduced himself to Bruce, proposed they form an alliance, and explained his goal of creating a better world. Batman later discovered that Ra's' plans to achieve that goal involved mass murder and rejected joining him. Ra's and Batman had multiple battles over the years, with Ra's believing that Batman could serve as a worthy successor to his organization, The League of Assassins, and help him eradicate crime by destroying most of the population. Batman saw Ra's as nothing more than another madman and ruined his plans and operations at every corner, but no matter how much damage Ra's sustained during his battles, he would always return later in prime condition. This led Batman to believe that Ra's was actually supernatural as even the warlord claimed to be over 600 years old. In truth, Ra's returned to his old Lazarus Chamber in Wonder City, now part of the sewer network beneath Gotham, and converted it into his base of operations again and used the pit to recover from his injuries. Over the years, Ra's would use his knowledge of Batman's true identity to sympathize with him and use his tragic origin as persuasion to help him eradicate crime, the same aspect of society that took Bruce's parents. No matter how tempted he may have been to help Ra's, Batman never let his moral code down and continued to refuse Ra's, even if that meant he could never be with his beautiful daughter, Talia al Ghul, whom he fell in love with. Having put multiple operations and contingency plans in order, Ra's was eventually visited by a peculiar professor named Hugo Strange who had located Ra's with a proposition of his own. Strange told Ra's that he had the tools and abilities to destroy crime in Gotham and proved his intellect to the warlord by revealing that he had accurately deduced Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne. Ra's was highly impressed by Hugo Starnge's deduction and decided to give him the chance to prove his worth as a potential successor for his army and empire. Strange gladly agreed and collaborated with Ra's plans to construct a new prison compound known as Arkham City, an anarchic war zone where every criminal in Gotham would be thrown in for eventual extermination through a military operation known as Protocol 10. Ra's was further impressed with Strange's additional ideas and projects and agreed to fund his operations and provide him with unlimited resources to see his plan through the end. If Strange would succeed and kill Batman, Ra's would make Strange his successor, though he doubted that Strange would succeed and saw him as little more than a pawn to eliminate crime in Gotham. Eventually however, Ra's and Batman engaged in a fight so brutal that it cost Ra's life; most likely as a result from his own operations that spiraled out of control. Batman took Ra's corpse to Arkham Asylum to ensure that Ra's would remain dead and secured by the authorities in the mental institution. Ra's al Ghul's body was moved to Arkham Asylum before Joker's take over of the island after unknown circumstances between himself and Batman. In the Arkham Mansion, Batman finds Ra's' body in a body bag inside a mourge-type wall, and when Batman came back to the room where the body was, it has mysteriously disappeared. Batman: Arkham City After getting poisoned by Joker, Batman consults Mr. Freeze, whom he rescued from Penguin, and was told that the cure must have an enzyme that has been bonded to human DNA for at least decades. To which Batman deduces is the Head of the Demon himself. Following an assassin, Batman finds his health declining and is forced to endure the Trail of the Demon, under the false pretense that he wishes to succeed Ra's. After passing, Batman finds Ra's, aged and decayed. Refusing the latter's offer to kill him, Batman was forced to fight him in his illusion, victorious in the end. Talia tried to help her father stand, but Ra's pulled a knife and held it to his daughter's throat, leaving no chance for a straight on Batarang attack, demanding Batman kill him and take over the League of Assassins or he would kill the only woman Batman ever loved-Talia. Batman tossed aside Ra's sword and used a preprogrammed Remote Batarang, which flew past Ra's and careened back into his skull, leaving him open to a non fatal attack. After retrieving a sample of al Ghul's blood forcibly, he tells him that his prolonged use of the Lazarus Pit has damaged his mind and body in the centuries he has used them, explaining his wish to have a successor. Batman still refuses and tells Ra's to cease using the Lazarus Pit. After Batman infiltrates Hugo Strange's Wonder Tower and deactivates Protocol 10, Ra's reveals himself as the mastermind behind Arkham City and Strange's superior, promising the doctor that they would create a new world. However, as he was beaten by Batman, whom Ra's believes is still a worth successor, Ra's impaled Strange from behind. As Batman insists that they save Strange, Ra's tells the Dark Knight that he can do as he wants, for Strange is already dead to him. He then declares that Arkham City is just the beginning and once again entices Batman to join him. Batman refused, declaring that Ra's had become what he had always fought against and vowed to stop him. Ra's simply laughed this off. Then suddenly with his last breath, Strange activates Protocol 11; which detonates explosives set in the tower. As Batman and Ra's free fall, Ra's tries to kill the Dark Knight one more time to stab himself by his own sword along with the Dark Knight when Batman tries to save him, but fails, with Batman leaving him to fall, landing on the sharp tip of the front gates to his death. Later, his body disappears from the gates with his sword left behind, heavily implying that he was rescued by his group of assassins once again. Another possibility is that his body was simply removed by the G.C.P.D. that regained control of Arkham City, though this is most likely not the case as the police is never seen entering Arkham City. The hostages, however, will be rescued after the game ends (with exception of the people at the church, the medical team and the cops at the Iceberg Lounge). Allies *Shiva *Assassins *Hugo Strange Enemies *Batman *Joker *Mr. Freeze *Penguin Appearances *Batman: Arkham Asylum (Foot Only) *Batman: Arkham City Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Category:Villains Category:Unknown Category:Assassins Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists